Une Seule Chose Peut Tout Changer
by Eduardo Vargas
Summary: Harry est un sorcier mais aussi un jeune adolescent. Être un héros est plutôt compliqué et sauver le monde une sacré mission mais le destin ne vas pas lui faciliter la tâche. La vie d'Harry est sur le point de prendre un grand tournant, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

Je ne possède ni clame posséder Harry Potter, ce privilège revient à J.K. Rowling.

 _Résumé:_

Harry est un sorcier mais aussi un jeune adolescent. Être un héros est plutôt compliqué et sauver le monde une sacré mission mais le destin ne vas pas lui faciliter la tâche. La vie d'Harry est sur le point de prendre un grand tournant, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire

 _Cette histoire est originalement écrite en **Anglais** par moi et sera aussi écrite en **Espagnol** , chaque nouveau chapitre sera publié en même temps dans les trois langues ou à quelques jours d'intervalles. _

_Cette histoire est située dans le "présent", c'est à dire au 21ème siècle. L'année exacte sera précisée dans l'histoire._

 _Elle peut être également considérée comme AU parce que mon Harry risque de différé de l'original et car je n'ai plus lu les livres depuis quelques années je n'arrive plus tellement à me rappeler la personnalité de l'Harry original. Des années à lire des fanfictions ont aussi rendu ma perception d'Harry un peu confuse._

 _Mon humour est un peu étrange et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Cette fanfiction aura un langage "réaliste" donc avec des jurons, etc._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Merde.**

* * *

J'avais froid, très froid; l'air semblait gelé alors que nous étions en plein juillet. Mais je me trouvais en Angleterre donc rien de nouveau.

"Les Détraqueurs doivent être entrain de se balader un peu partout." me dis-je, à moitié blaguant et à moitié inquiet.

Je marchais vers chez moi, ou bon, vers 4, Privet Drive. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment considérer cette maison comme chez moi. L'école était mon chez moi. Poudlard était ma maison. Ce château fut le premier endroit où je me suis vraiment senti en sécurité et protégé même après tant d'années à y surmonter maints périls. C'était amusant d'une certaine manière. Et le bon côté était que ma vie n'était aucunement ennuyeuse.

Les rues commençaient à s'obscurcir de plus en plus, le soleil se couchait. Je venais de passer toute la journée à me balader sur Londres et j'étais, à ce moment même, entrain d'arriver dans le voisinage. J'avais besoin de cette liberté, cette journée à ne rien faire, à seulement réfléchir et sentir l'air sur ma peau pendant que je marchais. J'avais pris un rapide déjeuner dans un café et j'avais par la suite continuer à visiter Londres. J'eus l'occasion d'admirer Big Ben pour la première fois comme un "touriste". Je n'en avais jamais eu la chance avant.

J'avais une paire de casque sur les oreilles. J'avais commencé à écouter de la musique moldu depuis seulement quelques jours et, mon dieu, j'en étais devenu addicte. Il y avait tellement de variété et tellement de chansons à découvrir. J'aimais comment une chanson pouvait transporter et faire sentir tellement d'émotions. La musique commençait à devenir mon échappatoire à ma, très compliqué, vie. Et à cause de cela, cet été était déjà très différent des autres.

Alors que j'arrivais au 4, Privet Drive, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi. Il s'agissait de la voix d'une femme.

"Harry ?"

Je regardai derrière moi et je vis une femme. Elle était belle, non elle était magnifique. Grande et mince mais pourtant forte. Elle était splendide. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire qui semblait flotter autour de son visage comme un voile. En un mot. Sexy.

"Oui." répondis-je ne sachant quoi d'autre dire.

"Êtes-vous le Harry Potter qui habite au 4, Privet Drive?" demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle devait sûrement être moldu.

Puis je remarquai son uniforme. Elle était policière.

"Mon nom est Joëlle Ruston. Je suis de la police." ajouta-t-elle de manière inutile.

Je restai silencieux, me demandant quelle merde la police moldu pouvait bien vouloir de moi et si je devais m'enfuir la maintenant et chercher un moyen de contacter Dumbledore.

Voyant mon silence, elle rajouta "Quelque chose est arrivé à votre famille et j'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez."

Je me figeai, confus. Les Dursley étaient supposés être en sécurité tant que je vivais avec eux. Comment pouvaient-ils être en problème ? Puis cela me vint. Ils n'étaient en sécurité que de la magie, seulement de la magie.

"Ok" dis-je.

Que diable ! J'étais réellement confus et, pour être honnête, un peu effrayé pour savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Joëlle Ruston se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, probablement vers sa voiture. Revenant à la réalité, je réalisai que je devrais sûrement être entrain de la suivre et non pas d'être encore debout là, comme un idiot. Elle devait certainement déjà le penser. J'espérais que non.

Nous rentrâmes dans voiture. Elle alluma le moteur puis se tourna vers moi.

"Nous allons à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme çà mais il vaut mieux que tu saches avant que nous arrivions las bas. Les Dursley sont morts il y a quelques heures dans un terrible accident de voiture. Je suis désolée."

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là fut "Merde" et je réalisai que je l'avais dit à haute voix. Merde.

À suivre..

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Ce prologue est très court oui, l'intrigue est encore assez mystérieuse et beaucoup d'éléments pas encore précisé. Le chapitre suivant sera plus long et devra arriver d'ici quelques jour(s), le temps pour moi de le traduire. À bientôt!

 _P.S: Ceci est ma première histoire donc tout conseil et critique constructive sont les bienvenus._

 **Eduardo Vargas**


	2. Réalisation

_Disclaimer:_

Je ne possède ni clame posséder Harry Potter, ce privilège revient à J.K. Rowling.

 _Résumé:_

Harry est un sorcier mais aussi un jeune adolescent. Être un héros est plutôt compliqué et sauver le monde une sacré mission mais le destin ne vas pas lui faciliter la tâche. La vie d'Harry est sur le point de prendre un grand tournant, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire

 _Cette histoire est originalement écrite en_ ** _Anglais_** _par moi et sera aussi écrite en_ ** _Espagnol_** _, chaque nouveau chapitre sera publié en même temps dans les trois langues ou à quelques jours d'intervalles._

 _Cette histoire est située dans le "présent", c'est à dire au 21ème siècle. L'année exacte sera précisée dans l'histoire._

 _Elle peut être également considérée comme AU parce que mon Harry risque de différé de l'original et car je n'ai plus lu les livres depuis quelques années je n'arrive plus tellement à me rappeler la personnalité de l'Harry original. Des années à lire des fanfictions ont aussi rendu ma perception d'Harry un peu confuse._

 _Mon humour est un peu étrange et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Cette fanfiction aura un langage "réaliste" donc avec des jurons, etc._

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Réalisation.**

Il pleuvait quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Le soleil se couchait et les lampadaires commençait à s'illuminer. Le trajet avait été un peu long, plus d'une demi-heure. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour que je puisse me faire à l'idée que les Dursley n'était plus de ce monde. Pour toujours. C'était fou. Je devais sûrement être entrain de rêver. C'était impossible que les Dursley soit mort de cette manière, sans prévenir. Comme si la mort prévenait avant d'arriver. C'était stupide. Je me secouai, essayant de me remettre les idées en place et de me concentrer sur la situation en main. Je tournai mon regard vers Mrs Ruston et remarquai qu'elle me fixait.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

Quelle question stupide, comme si je pouvais me sentir bien après avoir appris la mort de ma dernière famille. Soudainement j'eus une réalisation. J'étais dorénavant orphelin. Plus aucune famille. J'étais seul. Les Dursley étaient horrible, oui. Mais ils étaient ma dernière famille. Et malgré que je ne les aimais pas, je me sentais quand même mal, même un peu coupable.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois rester fort. Les gens comptent sur toi." dit-elle en voyant que je ne me sentais, effectivement, pas bien.

Les gens comptent sur toi. C'était une curieuse chose à dire. Je releva mon regard vers elle, elle me souriait, un de ces tristes sourires que l'on fait quand on essaye de réconforter quelqu'un. Elle savait. Elle n'était pas moldu. Cette phrase était beaucoup trop ambiguë. Elle me connaissait et elle savait que j'étais Le Survivant. Elle était une sorcière.

Merde ! C'était vraiment suspecte, pourquoi une sorcière serait une policière moldu ? Je commençai à paniquer. De la sueur commençait à couler sur moi. Beaucoup de sueur. Je me sentais presque malade. Elle le remarqua. Mon visage était un assez bon indice.

"Calme toi. Je ne suis pas une mangemort, je suis seulement une née de moldue qui préfère vivre en tant que moldue. Je te connais oui, et c'est seulement une coïncidence que je sois celle qui est du venir te chercher." dit-elle.

C'était réconfortant. Vraiment. J'étais idiot à être aussi paranoïaque. Des années à affronter la mort a des conséquences après tout. Je commençai à me calmer, ou au moins à essayer. J'avais besoin de temps pour tout assimiler. Je lui demandai si elle pouvait me laisser quelques minutes seul dans la voiture.

"Bien sûr. Je serais dehors à t'attendre." elle me répondit pendant qu'elle sortait du véhicule.

Ma tête bourdonnait de pensées. Je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Pourquoi ? Quelle divinité avais-je énervée pour être puni comme ceci ? Maintenant je n'avais aucune famille, j'étais seul. Ça faisait mal. Je me sentais seul même si je savais que mes amis seraient là pour moi. Les Weasley me considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. Mais maintenant quoi ? Où irais-je ? J'étais perdu.

Je restai dans la voiture pendant 5 minutes de plus, à essayer de me détendre et me calmer le plus possible. Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de succès. Il faisait très froid dehors, me dis-je alors que je fermais la portière de la voiture. La pluie commençait à s'arrêter mais je mis quand même ma capuche afin d'éviter d'être totalement trempé. Je couru vers l'entrée de l'hôpital où j'avais vu la policière me faire des signes. Elle devait sûrement m'avoir attendu là à cause de la pluie.

"Déjà mieux ?" me demanda-t-elle alors que j'arrivais vers elle.

"Un peu." répondis-je.

Je ne savais quoi d'autre dire. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas voir les corps des Dursley. J'en étais incapable.

"Bien, nous devons rentrer. Ils nous attendent et nous sommes un peu en retard. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter mais ils pourraient commencer à l'être eux." me dit-elle alors qu'elle traversait les portes de l'hôpital.

Je la suivi. Je remarquai mes mains tremblantes, j'étais nerveux. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? J'étais en plein cauchemar.

Elle ouvrit une porte, rentra et me fit signe de passer. Je rentrai dans la pièce et la première chose que je remarquai fut la présence de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était vraiment partout. Je me sentis tout de même beaucoup plus relaxé.

"Professeur." le saluai-je.

"Harry, mon garçon. Je suis tellement navré. J'imagine bien que ceci doit être difficile pour toi mais il y a toujours la reconnaissance à faire pour que tout soit en ordre. Je suis ici en tant que ton gardien temporaire. J'ai été immédiatement notifié de l'accident."

"Ok."

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait du seul mot que j'étais capable de dire.

Nous errâmes un peu plus dans la pièce et je remarquai qu'il s'agissait surement de la morgue. Il y avait des tables métalliques un peu partout dans la pièce et tout le long des murs se trouvaient les "casiers" où étaient gardés les corps.

Une infirmière s'approcha d'un de cela et l'ouvrit. Elle en tira un corps. Il était emballé dans un sac noir. Comme dans les films. Alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac, je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais aucunement voir même si je savais que je devais le faire.

"Harry, s'agit-il de ton oncle ?" me demanda Dumbledore.

N'avait-il aucune empathie ? Ne pouvait-il pas voir que je n'étais pas du tout dans mon assiette. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me demandaient si je voulais que mon oncle soit mort. Le pire était qu'une partie de moi le souhaitait. J'avais voulu pendant tant d'années que mon oncle et ma tante meurent ou disparaissent. Durant mon enfance, ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé, n'avaient jamais été gentil avec moi. Ils avaient même profiter de moi, m'avaient traité comme leur elfe de maison. J'avais tellement souffert entre leurs mains. Je n'avais pas eu d'enfance heureuse à cause d'eux. Mais souhaiter quelque chose est une chose, que cela devienne réalité en est une autre.

"Harry?" entendis-je Mrs Ruston, la policière, dire.

J'ouvris les yeux, effrayé de ce que je verrais. Là, allongé sur son dos se trouvait le corps de mon oncle Vernon. Blanc comme une craie. Son visage était déformé, clairement blessé à cause de l'accident. Il était brulé, tellement que l'on pouvait voir quelques os. Même avec ses paupières closes on pouvait clairement apercevoir qu'un œil était manquant. Je me retournai vers le mur opposé, je ne pouvais pas le regarder une seconde de plus. Mais il s'agissait bien de lui, j'en étais sûr. J'étais sur le point de vomir.

"Oui, c'est lui." fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Il connaissait les Dursley. N'est-ce-pas ?

"Merci Harry. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir cela mais la reconnaissance ne pouvait être effectué que par toi." répondit Dumbledore dans toute sa sagesse.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce qu'il avait probablement fait.

"Maintenant pourquoi n'irais tu pas te détendre à la cafétéria? Mrs Ruston va t'accompagner. Je vais rester ici, à finir de tout arranger pour toi." continua-t-il.

J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec cette idée alors je hochai de la tête, lui signifiant mon accord.

"Viens avec moi Harry." dit Mrs Ruston tout en ouvrant la porte.

Nous marchâmes donc vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Silencieusement, côte à côte. J'étais bien trop plongé dans mes pensées à réfléchir aux répercussions qu'aurait la mort des Dursley pour pouvoir engager une conversation avec l'agente de police.

"Je sais bien que perdre sa famille doit être horriblement dur pour toi, Harry. Perdre tes proches doit surement profondément te blesser." l'entendis-je me dire pendant que nous marchions le long des blanc couloirs de l'hôpital.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'ascenseur. La cafétéria se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et nous étions au troisième étage. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel moment nous étions montés trois étages en arrivant.

"Ça l'est... bizarrement. Je ne les avais jamais aimés."

C'était vrai. Les Dursley n'était pas des gens très aimant. Il me haïssait et c'était un sentiment mutuel. Leur perte était dur mais pas parce qu'ils allaient me manquer, mais plutôt parce qu'ils étaient de la famille. Et on ne choisit pas sa famille.

"Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas très proche de ta famille."

"Les Dursley ont bien pris soin à ce que je sache que je n'étais pas désiré dans la famille." lui répondis-je.

"Ils ne t'aimaient pas ?"

"Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Ils m'ont toujours haï à cause de ma magie. Ils en avaient peur. Ils en étaient dégoutés."

"Ça ne m'as pas l'air d'avoir été un excellent environnement pour un enfant."

"Et ça ne l'était pas..."

Elle était entrain de me regarder. Je pouvais voir comment cela l'avait affecté, elle ne ressentait pas de la pitié pour moi. C'était plus comme une triste révélation pour elle.

"Je sais comment c'est... de grandir dans un environnement hostile. Mes parents n'ont jamais accepté ma magie. Ils étaient très religieux, ils pensaient que mes pouvoirs venaient du diable. Ils tentaient de me "purifier" chaque été, chaque fois de plus en plus. Ils ont même tenté de m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai dû fuguer."

Ce discours m'avait touché plus de ce que j'imaginais. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à comment certains moldus pouvaient avoir des difficultés à concilier la magie avec les croyances moldus.

"Certaines personnes ne pourront jamais acceptés certaines vérités. Parce que s'ils le font, cela changera drastiquement leurs vies et personne n'aime avoir leur vie être totalement chamboulé."

"Merci, de me dire tout ça." lui répondis-je.

Nous étions arrivés à la cafétéria. Elle était comme une tâche de couleurs dans tout le blanc du bâtiment. Le sol était fait en parquet sombre et les murs étaient recouvert de différentes couleurs vives. En face de moi se trouvait une immense peinture, on aurait dit un immense arc-en-ciel de couleurs, c'était définitivement une œuvre abstraite. Mais je réussissais à percevoir sa beauté facilement. Elle représentait énormément de choses à la fois. Les autres murs étaient eux simplement peint avec des couleurs assez fortes. Beaucoup trop pensai-je. Je pouvais également voir de multiples panneaux publicitaires. La seule peinture présente était l'arc-en-ciel.

La cafétéria n'était pas très remplie, presque vide même. Nous marchâmes donc vers le comptoir et ordonnâmes du café. J'en devenais addicte. J'en avais essayé une fois que j'étais en ballade à Londres au début de l'été et depuis je n'arrivais plus à m'en passer. J'en buvais à chaque opportunité.

Après avoir pris notre commande, nous prîmes place à une des tables vides. Je restai là, assis, à sentir l'odeur de mon café noir. Je pris une gorgée du liquide chaud. Je l'aimais noir, avec un seul sucre. Encore amer avec une touche de sucré. Délicieux.

"Sais-tu où tu vivras maintenant ?"

Elle me surprit, j'étais bien trop plongé dans mes pensées. Je n'arrêtais pas d'oublier qu'elle était avec moi. J'étais entrain d'être un peu salaud.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." fut ma réponse.

C'était bien vrai. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Dumbledore était celui qui prenait toujours les décisions pour moi. Je ne savais pas si j'aimais ça ou pas, ce contrôle qu'il possédait sur ma vie. Quelques-unes de ces décisions étaient assez discutable après tout. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser à ce moment-là. Ma tête était dans un état pitoyable, je n'étais même pas capable de me concentrer. Je n'arrivais même pas à encaisser la mort des Dursley.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir être libre pour une fois dans ma vie." rajouta-je.

"Tu pourrais si tu le voulais. Tu es l'unique maître de ta vie."

Je souhaitai que ce soit vrai.

"Comment pourrais-je l'être quand je ne suis même pas capable de choisir ma propre destinée."

Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas une horrible journée, les souvenirs de la prophétie refirent surface. Et ils ne vinrent pas seuls. J'avais essayé de ne pas y penser pendant tout l'été mais maintenant c'était beaucoup trop et je n'y arrivais plus. Sirius. Le voile. La prophétie. Tout.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant.

J'avais passé toutes ces semaines à essayer de m'éclaircir les esprits. À ne pas penser à la mort de Sirius. J'étais en plein déni depuis tout ce temps. Mais maintenant avec les Dursley dans l'autre monde. C'était comme si le mur que j'avais construit autour s'était écroulé. Libérant tous ces souvenirs que j'avais essayé d'oublier, et j'avais plutôt bien réussi.

"Harry ? Est-ce-que ça va ?" J'entendis Mrs Ruston dire.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Je sentais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'éclaterais en sanglot.

Et je le fis.

À suivre..

Voila. Je viens de finir de le traduire et de le corriger du mieux possible ainsi que le prologue qui n'était pas du tout relu. Déjà ça de fait. Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 2 donc il ne risque pas d'arriver très tôt. J'essayerais d'adopter un bon rythme de parution par après. Je pense à un chapitre toute les deux semaines, j'ai un horaire assez plein pour cette année. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires sur l'histoire et ce que vous en pensez. Ce chapitre n'étais pas des plus révélateurs même si quelques indices sur la suite s'y trouvent... Ils sont bien cachés, presque inexistant d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine!

 _P.S: Ceci est ma première histoire donc tout conseil et critique constructive sont les bienvenus._

 **Eduardo Vargas**


End file.
